AKAI ITO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Grelliam, el vello facial de Grell lo hace ganarse una declaración de amor.


HOLA MIS AMORES, PORQUE USTEDES ME LO PIDIERON, QUÍ ESTÁ SU FIC LINDO Y MELCOCHOSO DE GRELLIAM.

ME GUSTAN MÁS LOS FICS MELODRAMÁTICOS PEROOOO, YA NO LOS HARÉ SUFRIR MÁS, POR LO MENOS POR AHORA MUAJAJAJA.

…

* * *

AKAI ITO

Finalmente su jornada laboral llegó a su fin, fue un día muy largo y algo deprimente, invitó a cenar a William, pero este se negó, "demasiadas horas extra" .

Ya en su casa Grell se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó con su rutina de cada noche, cepilló y trenzó su largo y hermoso cabello, colocó una mascarilla en su rostro, se hizo la manicura y pedicura.

Para pasar el rato y darle la oportunidad a todos sus tratamientos de hacer efecto el pelirrojo cenó algo muy ligero, (una taza de té y medio bizcocho sin crema ni azúcar), esta dieta lo estaba matando de hambre pero si quería mantenerse esbelto debía hacer algunos sacrificios, ya era muy difícil ser fuerte y femenino al mismo tiempo, su trabajo de campo le exigía un excelente condición física, lo cual significaba músculos marcados, eso no le molestaba pero quizá un cuerpo más delicado y curvilíneo no estaría mal.

La noche llego y era hora de dormir, Grell acaricio su rostro ahora limpio de cremas raras, era tan suave, la envidia de toda mujer.

Ya en su cama de sabanas rojas, su gran cama, grande y solitaria Grell se recostó y se perdió en un romántico sueño carmesí. Mañana sería otro día.

…

Las aves trinan, los suaves rayos de luz se cuelan por la ventana unos perezosos ojos de pestañas pelirrojas luchan por abrirse.

El despertador no sonó, el pelirrojo se despierta de sobresalto y maldice a los cuatro vientos, es tarde muy tarde, William va a matarlo.

Entra al baño y se asea rápidamente, quiere más pero no hay tiempo, corre.

…

Sutcliff llegó sano y salvo, William no lo vio, de hecho, no ha visto a su jefe en toda la mañana, ya era hora del almuerzo y seguía sin hacerse presente.

La parca extravagante sucumbió ante la tentación y devoró un pastelillo con gran placer, al terminarlo Grell gemía mientras lamía sus dedos, junto a él estaba Eric que no pudo evitar mofarse del rojo shinigami.

– Sólo mírate, ese no es el comportamiento de una señorita– el escoses limpió el labio superior del pelirrojo con el pulgar y lamió la crema de este, Grell frunció el ceño y trató de alejarse en vano

– Ah, casi lo olvido, tú no eres una señorita– Eric dijo con burla, no es que odiara al pelirrojo, pero adoraba molestarlo, eran como hermanos, si no pelean no son felices.

– Soy una dama– recalcó Sutcliff poniéndose de pie con las manos en sus caderas tratando de mantenerse firme, cualquier otro segador se hubiese aterrorizado, la atmósfera se tornó pesada; pero no Eric, él tenía planeado seguir.

–¿Que es eso? – el mayor tomó al carmín por la barbilla y acercó su rostro.

– ¿Bigote? ¡Tienes bigote! –

– Ya eres todo un hombre– Eric abrazó con fuerza a Grell, una parte en burla y la otra en un intento de mantener su cabeza en su lugar, sabía que había cruzado los límites y Grell lo mataría, el rostro del pelirrojo se torno rojo por la ira y la vergüenza, "¿bigote?".

El rugir de un motor se escuchó en todo el edificio, in sofá había sido partido a la mitad, Ronald quedó sentado en el suelo con manos y pies bien plantados debido a la caída.

–Ciertamente la roja está en sus días– Eric se encogió de hombros.

–Deberías parar con esas bromas de mal gusto– Alan le dio un codazo en el estomago a Eric, el rubio sólo sonrió pícaramente.

…

Grell estaba molesto, ¿cómo se atrevía Eric a acusarlo de tener bigote? El carmín se dirigió a su oficina, necesitaba alejarse de ese idiota pero en el camino...

Will está hablando con "ella" otra vez, se ven felices, la estúpida secretaria de su jefe, ella sonríe demasiado y a todo dice que si obedientemente, William es cordial.

Ella era bonita, aunque no más bonita que el mismo Grell y su cabello, es un desastre, ese color fuera de moda y su peinado… y … y… las curvas … seguramente ella no tiene que lidiar con el bello facial o con la falta de hombres apuestos tras de ella.

Grell agacha la mirada, acaricia su rostro, se detiene donde Eric mencionó su inexistente bigote.

De la nada la Death Scythe de William aparece destrozando los documentos que la joven le estaba entregando a Spears.

La ceja del gerente se crispa, la secretaria junta sus manos sobre su pecho como instinto de protegerse.

–Grell Sutcliff– acusa William, pero al voltear en dirección al agresor, este se ha marchado dejando caer la guadaña al suelo.

–Honestamente–

…

–Grell Sutcliff– William llama tranquilamente a la puerta de su rojo subordinado. No hay respuesta, llama por segunda vez. Un suspiro de fastidio se escapa de sus labios, "¿Porqué Grell tiene que ser tan complicado?

William no quería usarla pero no tenía opción, la muerte oscura tomó la llave de repuesto del apartamento de Grell y entró, la casa era un desastre, la furia roja había atacado. William tendría que confiscar esa sierra de cadena por enésima vez.

–Grell Sutcliff– llamó tentativamente. No hay respuesta.

William siguió el rastro de destrucción hasta la alcoba de Grell, al abrir la puerta roja por cierto. Se encontró un pequeño infierno rojo, paredes y cortinas carmín, incluso el dosel de la cama era en tonalidades rojas.

El pelirrojo estaba privado en un llanto amargo, yacía desnudo a un costado de la cama frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero.

–Honestamente–

–Sé lo que hizo Slingby, Knox me lo dijo.

– Pero… esto es demasiado infantil de tu parte.

Silencio

–Grell…

–Esa ramera... –murmuró el pelirrojo, William no entendía.

–Te veías feliz

–¿De que hablas? Preguntó el mayor

–Esa secretaria…

–Esto es absurdo

El pelirrojo alzo la mirada.

–¿Me querrías si yo fuese mujer? – Grell se puso de pie mostrando por completo su cuerpo, el cuerpo de un hombre.

No hay respuesta, William sale de la habitación, Grell se siente devastado y se deja caer al suelo otra vez, William no lo ama y jamás lo hará. El pelirrojo abraza sus piernas y entierra su rostro, sus largos cabellos envuelven su cuerpo cual si de una cascada de sangre e tratase. es un ovillo. Lustrosos zapatos tocan las puntas de su pequeños pies.

Grell deja de hipar y su berrinche se ve soplido por un grito de dolor, William le toma por el brazo con fuerza y lo sube a la cama como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara.

–Esto es inaceptable– con una mano William toma los mechones del flequillo de Grell y los detiene con un pequeño prendedor manteniendo despejado el rostro de Grell, con la otra mano limpia el rostro de los restos de maquillaje que ha quedado arruinado por el llanto.

–Eres un hombre fuerte, nunca te ha importado lo que opinen los demás.

–Sólo quiero que me ames Will– Grell tomó la mamo de su compañero y recostó du mejilla sobre la palma de este.

–Existen mil formas de decir te quiero, no tengo que gritarlo– fue la respuesta del moro.

–Pero– interrumpió Grell

–No puedo– concluyó el frío hombre, Grell soltó una lagrima

William no era un hombre de muchas palabras, simplemente no podía de decir "te amo" tan fácilmente, lo mejor para el eran los hechos y lo tenía bien comprobado. Grell podía decirle que lo amaba, pero eso se lo decía a muchos si no es que a todos los hombres apuestos que conocía, entonces se podían interpretar sus palabras como una mentira. Peto después tenemos el hecho de que ha pasado casi un siglo y Grell sigue a su lado, siempre vuelve a su lado. "Grell lo ama".

Un tierno beso sobre las pestañas rojizas, ambos se recuestan sobre la cama. Besa su respingada nariz, las mejillas y los labios.

– Cómo no amarte – William le besa el cuello, primero dejando castos besos hasta bajar a la clavícula donde comienza a succionar un poco hasta dejar una marca, nada escandaloso, fácil de ocultar bajo el uniforme.

–No me importa si eres un hombre o una mujer, eres Grell– William besó los pectorales de su amado pelirrojo, jugó con los rosados pezones, hasta ponerlos erectos y bajó por su vientre plano, con su lengua dejó un rastro de saliva hasta el ombligo, William pretendía bajar más pero Grell se lo impidió.

–No, no, no, no, Will, William no.

–Por favor.

–Honestamente… resulta lo mismo que si lo haces para mi– William bajó a los muslos, besándolos al principio, succionando y mordiendo la tierna piel dejando en esta ocasión grandes marcas rojas, sólo por si a caso alguien tuviera la osadía de tocar lo que era suyo.

Mientras besaba los muslos de su amante, también jugó con la erección de este, le demostraría lo hermoso que era su cuerpo y que no tenia absolutamente ningún problema con su genero.

William engulló por completo el miembro del hombre menor, Grell gritó por la sorpresa y aunque intentó detener a William simplemente se perdió en el placer, William detuvo la felación, Grell estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo y para William esto a penas comenzaba. William lamió la entrada de Grell y la acarició con la punta de sus dedos y así comenzó a prepararlo, uno a uno introdujo sus dedos lenta y tortuosamente, pelirrojo alzó sus caderas y las contoneo al ritmo del toque de su amado. De pronto William retiró sus dedos, Grell se sintió vacío, incompleto.

El shinigami estoico estaba de pie frente a l hombre afeminado y comenzó a desnudarse, al principio Grell hizo un puchero pero pronto su expresión cambió y se relamió los labios ante el espectáculo frente a él.

William le penetró, hasta la empuñadura, se aferró de la cabecera de la cama para mayor agarre y comenzó a mecerse con fuerza, la cama se movió de su lugar chocando repetidas veces contra la pared, el cabello siempre peinado perfectamente cayó de su lugar dándole un aspecto más joven como cuando iban al colegio.

William tomó el rostro de Grell y le besó tiernamente, sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos y suaves, aunque quisiera hacer el amor con ternura, le era casi imposible al principio, lo único que quería era hacer suyo al amor de su vida, su alma gemela, mimetizarse, fundirse en uno solo.

Ambos llegaron juntos a su tan ansiado orgasmo, a esa pequeña muerte para renacer juntos otra vez.

–Supervisor Spears… usted debe de ser más suave– Grell se quejó mientras sobaba su espalda.

–Creo que necesitaré tres días de incapacidad para recuperarme

–Eres un embustero holgazán, hacer una rabieta para traerme hasta tu cama– William sonrió con malicia y volvió a abrazar a Grell, enredó sus dedos en los mechones carmesí, eran muy suaves, le gustaba la sensación, le recordaban esa leyenda del "hilo rojo del destino".

–No importa qué, siempre estaré a tu lado– William beso los nudillos de Grell sin dejar de abrazarlo.

– Aún y cuando me convierta ¿en un calvo gordo con barba?

–Oh, no sabes cuanto deseo ver eso Grell.

–Gracias Will – Grell enterró su rostro en el pecho de William.

–Te amo – William acarició el cabello rojo y lo besó para finalmente dormir abrazados.

…

* * *

.

Un poco inspirada en la escena del musical "la muerte más bella del mundo" donde Grell comenta que olvidó depilarse pero Sebas de todas formas se lo lleva murmurándole que él tiene lo mejor para el hombre XD.

Seguramente esperaban un lemon más detallado, pero esto fue todo lo que conseguí.

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar.


End file.
